A rise of lame pick-up lines
by bkuebird
Summary: Honoka and Tsubasa have been going out for quite a while but lately Honoka feels a bit neglected. Now, Tsubasa has something new to impress her girlfriend with. Will the mighty leader of A-Rise, whom is supposedly confident and charming, succeed?


A/N: Hello everyone! This is a pretty short fic, just for fun! Sorry for the late updates, been having my exams!

Short confession: Honestly, I only ship Honoka with Kotori and Tsubasa. I know HonoUmi is quite popular too and the way Umi cares for Honoka is cute but, I can't see them having a healthy relationship. They would be having serious arguements all the time.(not like our tsun tsun nicomaki) So I just don't know how yo write it. -End-

I came up with these silly pick up lines when I was bored in tuition. And thus, this HonoTsu(?) fic was born!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! or any of its characters.

* * *

Honoka laid sprawled out on her bed on this hot and lazy afternoon. She idly flipped through a magazine on idols, letting out a sigh. She turned to look at the figure who was seated at her study desk, focused on her studies.

The brunette seated at the table felt eyes on her and she immediately turned to face her girlfriend, "Honoka, is something wrong?" Tsubasa asked, a little worried.

"No, it's nothing..." the ginger haired girl mumbled out, refusing to make eye-contact with her. Upon hearing this, Tsubasa got up from her seat and walked over to the bed, kneeling down in front of it so her face would be at level with Honoka's. "Talk to me." she said, offering her a small smile.

Honoka merely said again, "It's nothing, really!" refusing to tell her girlfriend what was wrong, "I don't wanna bother you." This time, it was Tsubasa who let out a sigh, a frown forming on her face. "Tell me what's making you so upset, Honoka." She leaned in closer to her girlfriend's face, noses inches apart.

Honoka blushed from their close proximity and giving up, she confessed, "I... I feel like we haven't been spending much time with each other lately." Tsubasa was shocked, she never expected Honoka to say something like this to her, perhaps she was too focused on her studies and began unintentionally ignoring her lover?

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise." The brunette admitted. And before Honoka could say anything, Tsubasa pressed her lips firmly onto Honoka's. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." The leader of muse blushed and nodded, still surprised by the sudden kiss. But soon her lips curled into a mischievous grin. "Why don't we start now, Tsubasa-chan?"

"W-Wha-?" was all Tsubasa could say as Honoka proceeded to pull the the brunette onto the bed and on top of her.

* * *

"Please Honoka, just another one! I guarantee that you'll be charmed by this one!" Tsubasa insisted, tugging childishly on her girlfriend's sleeve.

"But, Tsubasa-chan! Your first one was already so... lame." She whined, much to the chargin of the brunette. "L-Lame? It was not!" Tsubasa retorted, offended.

_I can't believe this was her idea of making it up to me, I always thought Tsubasa-chan was the more romantic type? I just wanted her to take me on another date! I think she got the wrong idea..._ Honoka signed as Tsubasa ranted on, "What part of "Whatcha do to my mind, baby? Because I'm crazy for you" is not a great pick-up line?"

"It's great that you came up with it but isn't the first part somewhat from A-Rise's song Private wars? Did you make up all the pick-up lines like that?" Honoka asked.

"Uhm... maybe?" Tsubasa mumbled, losing part of her confidence. "But the rest are better, believe me!" she tried to persuade Honoka, determined to make her feel wanted again.

_What did I get myself into?_ Honoka thought as she nodded, giving in to Tsubasa's pleas.

"Yes! Okay..." she took a deep breath before speaking in the most charming voice she could muster, "Don't stop dancing into my heart!" She looked at Honoka expectantly, but instead there was only a bored look on Honoka's face.

"Never mind, next one!" _She said, still determined, maybe she needs one that's more suggestive?_

She looked at Honoka in the eye and whispered out seductively, "Let's have a private war... in my bed." At this line, Honoka blushed although she was still quite unimpressed.

Tsubasa grinned when she saw Honoka's pink cheeks and continued, "There's a party in my pants that's definitely shocking." She shot her girlfriend a playful wink and watched in glee as Honoka's whole faced turned red and she shouted, "T-Tsubasa chan! I think this is enough!"

"Okay, okay! Just this last one, it's my favorite!" She pleaded, looking at Honoka with 'puppy-dog' eyes. The ginger-haired girl had no choice but to agree, unable to deny her girlfriend.

Tsubasa smiled in triumph as she clasped her hands over Honoka's and pulled her close, "My love for you is constantly arising." And before Honoka could react, she pulled her into a deep kiss. And once they parted for air, both their faces were flushed, breath mingled together.

"That last one was actually pretty good." Honoka said while smiling brightly, just to humour her girlfriend. Tsubasa had an even bigger smile, satisfied with the result of her efforts. "But Tsubasa-chan..." Honoka started, "Frankly, I would have really just liked a simple date or just hanging out at your place or mine. Thanks anyway!" she grinned, pecking Tsubasa on her cheek.

"Ehh? Really?" Tsubasa was surprised, she wanted to show her love in a different way but apparently Honoka was just fine with their regular dates and routine. "Yup, really. Thanks for a-muse-ing me though!" Honoka smiled, a playful glint in her eye.

"It was not a prob-wait, did you just?" The leader of A-Rise asked, even more shocked with her mouth slightly agape. "It was nothing! Let's go, Tsubasa-chan~!" Honoka chimed, pulling her girlfriend along with her as they went on another romantic adventure.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Done. It's pretty short hehe. I like to imagine that Tsubasa can be really dorky and cute especially around her beloved Honoka. Also, Celebrity heartbreaker chap 4 will be up soon! Bye!


End file.
